Flora
Due to the changing of seasons and its regularity, the plant-life in Perigord and Callyria in general are adapted to withstand the harsh weather of spring and autumn and majority of it are adjusted to 'hibernation' period during the winter-time. These are but a few examples of herbs and things people think are herbs, as described by Cher Gloamplume(OOC player: Frozentear): Angel’s Plume: Popular theory has it that an Angel’s Plume is, literally, a golden feather plucked from the wings of an angel. In truth, the Angel’s Plume is nothing more than an alchemical product created from a mix of honey and pollens gathered from rare flowers given the shape of a feather. Angel’s Plumes are prized for its effects to empower and extend effects of protective spells. Belladonna: The largest of the Nightshade family, the Belladonna has dark purple petals and berries as well as bright leaves. Grows only in temperate locations, the Belladonna can either be a potent cure or an equally potent poison. Belladonnas are known to be effective in curing curses of Lycanthrope attacks as well as an important reagent in curing powerful polymorphing Magics from the school of Transmutation. Fairy Dusts: These extremely fine powder is usually kept in a glass jar. Come night time, and these powder will glow with a soft silver light. Those who are not trained in the Arcane believe that the Fairy Dusts are literally just that, dusts left by Feys as they gleefully flap their wings; However, they are actually made of dried and powdered cocoons of certain moths that breed in the Spring season. Fairy Dusts empowers illusion spells. Firesnap: Known for its strong scent, the Firesnap plant spirals upwards as it wrap around nearby objects or plants to support itself. The Firesnap has tiny spade shaped leaves along its thin, red-brown vines. However, only the root is of any use. The root is blood red and contains a strong scent that can be used to revive fainting patients by itself. When used as a spell component, the Firesnap effectively improves the strength of most Fire-based spells as well as spells from the Evocation school. Lavender: When the magical use for Lavenders was first discovered, many Scholars and Wizards cannot believe that such a humble (and common) plant actually have any magical properties at all. When properly prepared, Lavender can be used to boost the effectiveness of Healing and Enchantment Magics, particularly those that involve causing sleep. Magirosa: Better known as Rose of Magi, the Magirosa looks like common roses except that its branches are black and the petals of its flowers are of a deep blue with a few speckles of bright white. The petals of Magirosa, when dried, can be used to substitute most spell components. In addition, fresh Magirosa flowers can also be brewed into potions that can help spellcasters to recover their spells and Magic swifter. Orris: This elegant plant has colours ranging from lilac to blue, and is one of the most beautiful species among all irises. The Orris has a range of uses from making perfumes to dyes, however its Arcane use are reserved in the area of the school of Divination and Enchantment, where it may strengthen them depending on how well prepared the Orrises are.